¿Peleas?
by Yeire
Summary: Harry se siente inseguro respecto a la relación que mantiene con Draco, le quiere, pero también quiere poder pasear con él por los pasillos, como todas las parejas. Se siente solo, y el que Draco sea un espía de la orden no lo mejora. SLASH. HarryDraco


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Escribo por diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

_**¿Peleas?**_

Le miró. Era tan bello… pero le odiaba. Ambos se odiaban. Debía ser así. Sus bandos estaban enfrentados y sus ideales también, ellos también. No sabía cómo había llegado a atraerle de ese modo, pero no le agradaba en absoluto, se sentía vulnerable frente a su mirada esmeralda, y a él no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, nunca le había gustado.

La clase de Pociones estaba resultándole agotadora, Snape no hacía más que hablar y él notaba un molesto zumbido en el oído derecho, producto sin duda de la perorata que Pansy le estaba soltando, perorata a la que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente pesada? Había veces que no la aguantaba, era tan superficial… tanto como él. Hacían la pareja perfecta, ambos ricos, elegantes, arrogantes y orgullosos. Pero no se gustaban. Se utilizaban el uno al otro como instrumentos de cama, nada más. El amor entre ellos no existía, ni existiría nunca.

Desvió la mirada del protagonista de sus sueños y concentró toda su atención, o al menos la que no se le resistía, en las explicaciones del profesor. ¿De qué poción estaba hablando? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Miró a Blaise, a su lado. Se escribía notitas con él. Traidor. No hacía más que tirarle los tejos¿cómo podía ser tan cabrón? Se suponía que eran amigos¿no? No. Él no tenía amigos, tenía súbditos. Demasiado arrogante para considerarse amigo de alguien. _Asqueroso_, se repetía varias veces al día. Mortífago, sin padre, con una madre que estaba loca porque no tuviera nunca ni un maldito rasguño, y con súbditos. Francamente despreciable, pero era la vida que le había tocado vivir y él la aprovechaba con gusto. Le producía un placer indescriptible ver a los Slytherin, de todos los cursos, encogerse a su paso. Le hacía sentir, si cabe, aún más superior a los demás. Eran insignificantes comparados con él.

* * *

Por fin, había terminado la maldita clase, la última del viernes. Salió a los jardines acompañado de Blaise, Pansy y los gorilas estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle. Para su gran desgracia, de camino al lago se encontraron con el niño dorado y a los idiotas de sus amigos. Cuánto le odiaba… Puso cara de asco, pero el gilipollas de Blaise no dudó en acercarse a Potter y saludarle amistosamente. El Gryffindor le miró sonriente y soberbio.

.–¿Qué, Malfoy? –exclamó–. Hasta tus amigos me prefieren antes que a ti¿eh?

El rubio no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo y le miró con profundo odio, a pesar de que en su interior mil mariposas revoloteaban nerviosas. Cómo aborrecía esa sensación, la misma que se le venía encima cada vez que veía al jodido niño–que–vivió.

.–Si intentas joderme, Potter, desiste. Me la trae floja con qué clase de basura se junta Zabini –el moreno Sly le miró ofendido, pero él alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy y sonrió de lado, mirando aún a Potter.

Al crío dorado se le encendieron las mejillas y le encaró con los ojos chispeantes. Amaba hacerle enfadar, se veía aún más bello que cuando estaba sereno. Sonrió con arrogancia, adoraba esos momentos.

.–¡Repite eso, Malfoy¡Vamos¿Quién es basura?

Draco colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, fingiendo pensarse la respuesta, a pesar de que sabía de sobra lo que iba a contestar.

.–Dímelo tú, Potter, eres el que mejor lo sabe. ¿Acaso no son Weasley y Granger tus amigos¿Acaso no son ellos basura?

El mencionado pelirrojo se lanzó a por él, pero Potter se le adelantó. Se tiró sobre el rubio y le asestó un derechazo en plena mandíbula, recibiendo otro en la boca del estómago. El primer golpe fue seguido de un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que sangrase, y otro llegó al ojo derecho, causando un profundo dolor y una ceguera temporal. Los golpes se siguieron sucediendo, ellos dos rodando por el suelo y la sangre sucia intentando separarles, mientras Weasley le gritaba a su amiguito que le machacara. Era tan patético… Él, pegándose con Potter por unos jodidos celos. Cómo le gustaría cortarse la lengua de vez en cuando. De repente, toda la actividad a su alrededor se detuvo, y los gritos de la comadreja y la sangre sucia cesaron.

.–¡Potter, Malfoy! –exclamó una voz, ya de por sí severa, furiosa–. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo, insensatos¡Dejen de golpearse inmediatamente!

Potter así lo hizo, pero Draco le asestó un último puñetazo, en las costillas, antes de detenerse y quedarse tumbado en la hierba, tocándose el costado derecho, que le dolía a horrores.

McGonagall los miró con severidad y echó de allí a todos los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver la pelea, incluidos los compañeros de los protagonistas.

.–Arriba –dijo secamente, cuando los dos adolescentes tuvieron sus pies el suelo, continuó–. Vayan a la enfermería a que la Madame Pomfrey les cure esas heridas. Luego vengan a mi despacho, rápido.

Potter echó a correr, acojonado, pero él comenzó a andar despacio, con la elegancia que le caracterizaba. La profesora se quedó mirándole severamente, esperando a que hiciese como Potter y echase a correr. Pero el arrogante Slytherin no lo hizo, continuó andando con calma, sintiendo la mirada de la vieja en su espalda, hasta que ésta se dio por vencida. Hacía bien. Draco no obedecía órdenes, y mucho menos de una vieja amargada como lo era McGonagall.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Potter tenía un ojo morado cubierto por una pasta verde asquerosa. Al igual que el estómago y las costillas. Se había deshecho de la camiseta para que la pasta no se quitara y Draco le maldijo por eso. ¿Encima tenía que ser un exhibicionista? No lo soportaba, maldito niñato consentido…

Madame Pomfrey le empujó levemente por el costado derecho, sacándole de su embobamiento y provocándole un dolor espantoso.

.–¡Aghh! –gritó adolorido–. ¡Tenga cuidado!

.–Déjese de tonterías, señor Malfoy, y siéntese en esa camilla –señaló la que estaba frente a la de Potter. Draco avanzó hacia allí sujetándose el costado. Apenas dos minutos después se le acercó la enfermera con un montón de frascos repletos de pociones y ungüentos que no tenían ninguna buena pinta. Y Draco pensó acertadamente que a esa mujer le gustaba acojonar a los pobres alumnos que iban a visitarla.

.–Quítese la camiseta –ordenó. Draco no la hizo caso–. ¡Ahora!

Se lo pensó mejor. Desabrochó los pocos botones que habían permanecido en su sitio durante su pelea con Potter y, con algo de dificultad debido a su costado lastimado y a su adolorido brazo, se desprendió de ella. Observó con infinito placer cómo Potter le miraba medio atontado, y pensó que no era para menos. Había trabajado increíblemente su cuerpo ese verano, y todos sus músculos se le marcaban mucho más que a la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad. De ahí la mirada lujuriosa que Potter le mandaba.

Un espeso ungüento de color negro fue untado en la contusión de su costado derecho, y luego la enfermera le tendió una poción, que él miró con desconfianza.

.–Es para soldar los huesos de tu nariz –dijo con el ceño fruncido–. ¿O es que quieres tenerla torcida para toda tu vida?

A la mención de "torcida" el rubio no dudó en tomar el frasco y bebérselo de un trago, ansioso. El sabor de la poción le quemó la garganta y no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner una mueca de asco. No obstante, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

* * *

La profesora les miraba furibunda mientras les guiaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Había ido a buscarles a la enfermería, les había visto desnudos de cintura para arriba llenos de ungüentos para hematomas y contusiones, y se había enfadado aún más. Una cosa eran las peleas que mantenían de niños, en las que no se hacían apenas daño debido a su escasa fuerza. Ahora, sin embargo, era distinto. Ambos tenían diecisiete años, y eran dos de los chicos que más deporte practicaban y, por lo tanto, los que más fuerza tenían… si quitabas al bestia de Weasley. Gruñó, y con voz más severa que nunca, comenzó a hablar.

.–Vamos a hablar con el director –dijo–. Esta vez les castigará de lo lindo, pueden estar seguros. A ver si de una maldita vez aprenden a comportarse como personas civilizadas y no como primitivos.

Potter no dijo nada, pero Draco no permitiría que la vieja esa le llamase primitivo. Ni de coña.

.–Disculpe, profesora –dijo, con sorna al pronunciar esa última palabra–, pero yo no soy ningún primitivo. Es él el que se tiró sobre mí ahí fuera.

.–Le recuerdo, señor Malfoy, que usted le respondió –dijo ella, como toda explicación–. Sí es un primitivo.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto y la miró con mala cara. Su madre se enteraría de eso, oh sí, por supuesto que lo haría. Y Narcisa podía ser mucho más dura en ese aspecto de lo que lo había sido el propio Lucius. A su niño nadie lo insultaba, y "primitivo" era un insulto.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al despacho del chalado director, Draco notó que Potter le miraba y no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos, notando que el niño dorado estaba acojonado. Y eso que decían que los Gryffindor eran valientes, que si no…

La vieja bruja pronunció la contraseña –algo que le sonó rematadamente estúpido– y al instante la gárgola de la entrada comenzó a moverse. Los tres, Draco algo más apartado para no contagiarse, según él mismo, de la gilipollez de los Gryffindor, subieron las escaleras móviles.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, después de un par de golpes en la puerta y un leve _"Adelante" _del director, lo observó con ojo crítico. Draco no había estado nunca allí, pero nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba repleto de cacharros inservibles. ¿Y ese era el mago más poderoso del bando de la luz? Sé reía en su cara. Era un viejo rematadamente estúpido, y cada día que pasaba le daba más pena.

.–Buenos días, Minerva –la mujer le respondió con las mismas palabras–, Harry, Draco.

.–Señor Malfoy si no le importa, profesor –respondió el joven inmediatamente, amenazante.

El director asintió a la vez que escuchaba el murmullo –que supuestamente era la respuesta al saludo del anciano, algo que Draco decidió no escuchar– asustado de su alumno predilecto.

.–Muy bien entonces, señor Malfoy –dijo el loco, luego se giró hacia la jefa de la despreciable casa de los leones–. ¿Qué ocurre, Minerva, qué haces aquí con estos chicos?

La vieja bufó y les miró enfadada, aunque Draco pensó que había bufado porque le tenía un grano en el culo.

.–Estos dos –dijo señalándoles–, se estaban peleando en el patio, a la hora del descanso. Los he traído para que los castigues tú, ya estoy harta de ocuparme de ellos, y Severus dice que les deje, que ya se cansarán de pelear.

.–De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de ellos. Puedes irte, Minerva.

* * *

'_Maldito viejo, cabrón¿será hijo puta?'_ pensaba Draco mientras precedía el camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Severus Snape iba detrás de Potter, que le seguía. El viejo loco les había castigado a limpiar y acondicionar la Torre, que no tenía cristales en sus grandes ventanales, para la próxima clase, esa misma noche, a las tres de la madrugada. Clase que ambos, Gryffindor y Slytherin, impartían. Severus los encerraría allí, sin varitas, y luego iría a buscarles a las dos y media de la madrugada. Y eran las diez¡las diez¡Cuatro horas y media! Maldito Dumbledore… ¡cómo le aborrecía¡Agghh! Si pudiera le cogería y… y… y… no sabía ni lo que le haría. ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!

El profesor se le adelantó y les abrió la puerta del aula. Pasaron, primero Draco, y luego Potter. El adusto hombre entró tras ellos y alargó la mano para que le dieran cada uno sus varitas. Draco lo hizo el primero, sabiendo que su maestro la guardaría a buen recaudo. No obstante, Potter tardó algo más, y el profesor se mosqueó ligeramente.

.–¡Deme su varita, Potter, que no tengo toda la noche! –el Gryffindor, nuevamente intimidado, se la dio, sin notar la mirada de intensa satisfacción de Draco al notar el nervioso movimiento. Sin embrago Severus sí la notó y, al salir del aula, se dirigió a su pupilo, que estaba más cerca de la puerta–. Contrólate, Draco –dijo en un susurro.

Luego salió, y los dos chicos escucharon el seco sonido de la cerradura al bloquearse con un sencillo hechizo.

* * *

Cuando escuchó los pasos del profesor de pociones perderse por los pasillos se giró hacia su compañero.

.–¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? –le reprochó.

.–¿Por qué diablos hice qué? –preguntó, más confundido de lo que lo había estado en toda la tarde.

.–Meterte con Ron y Hermione, decir que son basura –dijo, resentido.

Draco le miró. ¿Potter estaba loco o qué¿Pensaba que todo sería de color de rosa¿Que él dejaría de llevarse mal con sus amigos?

.–No me llevo bien con ellos, lo sabes.

.–Lo sé, pero no fueron ellos los que te provocaron, fui yo –repuso el moreno, en ese momento parecía que el supuesto miedo que había sentido cuando entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore y cuando seguían a McGonagall por los pasillos había sido una burda mentira, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

.–Problema tuyo, Potter, no lo hubieses hecho –dijo con tono ácido. El moreno tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritarle.

.–¿Sabes, Malfoy? Si tú no pasases de mí yo no tendría que llamarte la atención de ese modo. Además¿por qué diablos estás enfadado conmigo¡No te he hecho nada! –reprochó el moreno, profundamente dolido.

.–Te llevas muy bien últimamente con Zabini¿no? Por lo visto congeniáis muy bien –dijo Draco, cambiando de tema precipitadamente–. Al menos, eso parece…

Harry sintió cómo algo se reproducía en su interior y, al instante siguiente, una enorme ola de ternura le invadió. ¿Así que era eso? Se acercó lentamente al rubio y, despacito, por detrás, le abrazó. El chico se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar el roce, pero no intentó apartarse, ni dijo nada.

.–¿Por qué te pones celoso? –susurró Harry, suavemente, en su oído–. Sabes que te quiero, no me importa nadie más, no al menos del modo en que me importas tú.

.–No estoy celoso, Potter, no te confundas –dijo, y esta vez sí que se separó–. Simplemente me jode que me quites a mis amigos o que te juntes con ellos.

Harry le miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que Draco se molestaba por una trivialidad así. Sin embargo no se amilanó y, sonriéndole, le preguntó:

.–¿Tú no decías que no tenías amigos¿No se supone que tú sólo tienes súbditos que hacen lo que se te antoje? –el rubio gruñó, y él decidió seguir picándole–. Vale que Crabbe y Goyle sean tus súbditos, al igual que sus padres lo eran del tuyo, pero Parkinson y Blaise… me extraña, la verdad.

Draco se giró hacia él, enfadado, y con los ojos relampagueantes de furia, le miró.

.–¿Blaise? –preguntó mosqueado–. ¿Desde cuando es Blaise? Una vez me dijiste que no llamas a los Slytherin por su nombre de pila. A ninguno.

.–Sin embargo, a ti sí. ¿Por qué a ti puedo llamarte Draco y a él no puedo llamarle Blaise?

El rubio se quedó en silencio y, finalmente, solo para sí, tuvo que reconocerse, aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta, que estaba celoso de su amigo. Porque sí, Blaise era su amigo, desde el primer año en Hogwarts lo era, aunque nunca había querido aceptarlo.

.–Lo nuestro es distinto –dijo con voz venenosa.

.–Lo es, y sin embargo tú sigues acostándote con Parkinson¿por qué no puedo yo, simplemente, llevarme bien con Blaise? No hacemos nada malo, solo hablamos –dijo y, tras unos segundos, añadió–: No tienes ningún derecho a sentirte celoso o dolido. No lo tienes.

Y bajó la cabeza. Esos eran los momentos que Draco no soportaba. Cuando Harry le decía que había estado con Pansy, porque sabía que era verdad, porque sabía que aunque amaba a su pareja con locura, no podía dejar de acostarse con su amiga.

.–¿Por qué, Draco¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? –preguntó. Había vuelto a alzar la cabeza, y el rubio pudo ver entonces sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda–. ¿Por qué sigues acostándote con ella¿No tienes suficiente conmigo?

Y una lágrima corrió inclemente por su mejilla. Draco era consciente de que todo eso estaba ocurriendo por su culpa, y por eso se sintió como basura. Porque estaba dañando a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a la persona que le había apoyado cuando recibió la marca tenebrosa, a la que respondió por él ante la orden cuando decidió convertirse en espía a su favor, a la que había le había apoyado desde que, en sexto, Voldemort le hizo su vasallo y le marcó al violarlo, a la que le había curado las heridas con infinita paciencia y adoración. La única persona a la que había dicho _te quiero_, y la única que le había respondido con lo mismo.

Se acercó a Harry y, profundamente arrepentido, se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos.

.–Lo siento, Harry, perdóname –dijo tristemente–. Pero si dejo de hacerlo se darán cuenta y nos descubrirán. No quiero perderte…

Harry le miró con ojos cristalinos, y una salada lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre la nariz de Draco y partiéndose en montones de pequeñas gotitas.

.–No es cuestión de que nos descubran o no, Draco. ¿No te das cuenta¡Me da igual que lo hagan! Sólo quiero que seamos una pareja normal. Como Dean y Seamus, como Sirius y Remus¿por qué nosotros tenemos que ser distintos¿Por qué?

.–Harry, yo soy un mortífago, podrían descubrirme si nuestra relación sale a la luz –dijo Draco, que se había levantado ante los gritos de su novio–. Podrían matarme.

Harry no hizo caso, se abalanzó sobre Draco y le besó enfebrecido, como si no hubiera otro mundo a parte del que ellos compartían. Draco no imaginaba… no, no imaginaba todo lo que Harry estaba sufriendo, no tenía ni idea. El rubio intentó separarse del Gryffindor, pero finalmente desistió y le besó también, aunque con más cariño. Era increíble que fuera Harry el que perdía el control cuando se besaban y que Draco fuera el que ponía toda la dulzura a su relación.

Bruscamente, el culo del rubio fue a parar al suelo y éste ahogó un quejido ruidoso en los labios de su amante, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas apenas segundos después. Las manos de Harry volaron veloces por todo el cuerpo de Draco, pero las del rubio se quedaron quietas, enredadas en el cabello del león, disfrutando de su textura.

.–Harry… tranquilo… –dijo, pero el moreno no parecía querer hacerle caso. Le besaba con furia, enfadado y dolido por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar durante esos meses en que habían mantenido su relación.

.–No sabes cuánto te odio, Draco… no lo sabes…

.–Vamos, Harry… no me digas eso… sabes que eso me duele más que cualquier otra cosa –susurró el rubio, su alma haciéndose pedazos ante la confesión de su novio.

Harry no le hizo caso. Continuó besándole sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le importaba una mierda que en ese momento entrara Snape y les pillase. Odiaba todo y a todos, no podía soportar que por culpa de los prejuicios y del maldito Lord Oscuro él no pudiera llevar una vida de pareja normal y corriente, amando y siendo amado. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil con Draco? Si quería hablar con él por los pasillos o que solo le mirase, tenía que insultarle o provocarle. Si quería besarle tenía que acorralarle en un pasillo vacío y meterle en un aula en desuso para poder hacerlo. Si quería hacerle el amor… no, ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Habían hecho el amor en contadas ocasiones, solo cuando Dumbledore les permitía estar juntos, supuestamente, para que Draco hablara con Harry y le contase los planes de Voldemort, ya que el rubio decía confiar solo en el Gryffindor.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba a la gente que le rodeaba y odiaba a Draco, sobre todo a él, por no dejar la guerra y esconderse en cualquier lugar, en uno donde solo pudiera encontrarle Harry, donde solo Harry pudiera ser su contacto con el mundo exterior. Quería que Draco fuera solo suyo, que solo hablara con él, que solo le besara a él, que solo le amara a él. Sobre todo eso, no soportaba que se acostase con Parkinson cuando le diese la gana, no lo aguantaba. Cada vez que miraba el mapa del merodeador y descubría al rubio con la Slytherin se moría de angustia.

Le besó con más ansia aún y le desnudó entre llantos, derramando lágrimas calientes que chocaban con la piel de Draco antes de rodar hasta el suelo por las mejillas del rubio. El Slytherin le cogió por los hombros e intentó separarle de él pero, al ver que no podía hacerlo, giró sobre sí mismo, dejando a su novio tumbado contra el suelo y sujetándole las muñecas para que no pudiera moverse. Le miró a los ojos y los descubrió hinchados y rojos, terriblemente rojos. Las lágrimas corrían inclementes por ese rostro que tanto amaba y los sollozos convulsionaban ese cuerpo tan ansiado por él. Le soltó las muñecas para sentarse, abrazarlo y consolarlo. Le dolía tanto verle así…

Harry se abrazó desesperado a su cuerpo y gimió bajito, tan bajito que Draco apenas entendió las palabras que se escondían entre los sollozos y las lágrimas. Aun así le abrazó con más cariño aún y dejó que llorase contra la piel desnuda de su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos suavemente y le besó en la cabeza, intentando calmarle… sin éxito.

.–Tranquilo, Harry… todo está bien… tranquilo –susurró. Pero Harry se separó de él y le miró con los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y las mejillas coloreadas y húmedas.

.–¡No, Draco! –exclamó–. ¡Nada está bien¡¿No te das cuenta¡¡Nada está bien¡Me siento como una puta basura!

El Slytherin intentó abrazarle de nuevo, pero fue repelido con un brusco movimiento y un sollozo ahogado, seguido de las hirientes palabras de su amado.

.–No te acerques a mí… no quiero que me toques… Me das asco ¡Asco¡Te odio! –gritó finalmente.

Draco se sintió morir en ese mismo momento. Cuando las palabras de Harry entraron en su cabeza e hicieron contacto con su cerebro sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿De verdad Harry le odiaba¿Podía ser eso cierto? No, Harry no podía odiarle, no podía sentir asco por él. Era… era demasiado doloroso. Se acercó a él de rodillas e intentó abrazarle de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el alma hecha pedazos.

.–Harry… –susurró. El moreno le repelió de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose en pie.

.–¡Vete¡Aléjate de mí! –se acercó a la puerta con largos pasos e intentó abrirla. Al ver que no podía hacerlo la golpeó con fuerza, haciendo pequeños quiebros en la madera allí donde golpeaban sus fuertes puños–. ¡Sacadme de aquí¡QUIERO IRME¡DEJADME SALIR!

Nadie contestó a su llamada.

Harry se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salir de allí sin dañarse las manos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Encontró un telescopio escondido en uno de los rincones de la clase y lo tomó entre sus manos, estrellándolo repetidas veces contra la puerta, hasta que consiguió hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para pasar. Tiró el telescopio lejos de allí y metió una pierna por el hueco que había hecho. Sacó la segunda luego de unos minutos y finalmente consiguió salir entero, provocándose varias heridas al incrustarse algunas astillas de la puerta en su cuerpo, pero sin importarle nada más que huir de allí.

.–¡HARRY! –gritó Draco saliendo tras él, también con dificultad, y siguiéndole por los pasillos con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos ardiendo.

Harry corría desesperado, sollozando y sintiendo unos dolorosos pinchazos y una quemazón horrible en el tobillo derecho. En su desesperada huída tropezó cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres y cayó al suelo, con el tobillo ardiéndole más que antes y las lágrimas enturbiando su visión y empañando sus gafas.

Draco patinó al pararse junto a él y, tomándole en brazos, paseó por delante de la pared tres veces deseando que se materializara en una enfermería o algo así. _'Vamos, vamos, vamos' _pensó desesperado, notando como la conciencia iba abandonando a Harry por momentos.

Una puerta se materializó frente a él cuando ya había pasado las tres veces frente a la pared. Con prisa, abrió y entró en la habitación, cerrando tras él. Nada más entrar vio la cama que estaba enfrente de la puerta, y llevó a Harry hacia allí. Le quitó los zapatos y calcetines, siempre con cuidado, y levantó levemente el pantalón. El tobillo estaba rojo e hinchado y parecía doloroso. Harry abrió los ojos y le miró.

.–Vete… no quiero verte… –susurró.

Draco no se molestó en contestar, simplemente se dedicó a buscar en su cabeza el hechizo que le habían enseñado en las nuevas clases de medicina mágica. Cómo era… cómo era… ¡ah! Ya lo recordaba. Murmuró unas palabras apuntando al pie de Harry y la hinchazón bajó de inmediato, aunque el tobillo siguió enrojecido. Luego hizo parecer un bol con agua, una esponja y una pequeña toalla y, con cuidado, fue limpiando las heridas del cuerpo de Harry, quitándole la ropa y teniendo cuidado de no hundir más alguna espina rebelde que había escapado de su escrutinio de minutos antes.

Harry le miraba y se dejaba hacer, pensando que, si le había seguido hasta allí y le estaba curando con tal dulzura, Draco debía amarle. ¿Cómo si no se comportaba así?

Una vez el trabajo fue terminado y, sin ocuparse de las espinas que se clavaban en su propio cuerpo, miró a Harry, los ojos grises enrojecidos y húmedos. Ya no podía retener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Miró a Harry implorante.

.-¿De verdad me odias¿De verdad te doy asco? –preguntó con voz lastimera.

Harry no supo qué contestar. ¿Le decía que sí? Sabía que no era cierto, pero en ese momento era lo que sentía, aunque le dolía en el alma hacerlo. Le quería, le amaba¿cómo podría decirle que lo odiaba¿Que le daba asco? Sería imposible. Pero esa situación le estaba matando. Le mataba sentir que estaba solo. Poder besar a Draco sólo en la oscuridad, no poder hablarle ni pasear de la mano por los pasillos, con él; le mataba ser consciente de que debían aparentar odio frente a los demás; pero por sobre todo le mataba pelearse con él para demostrar que le odiaba, algo que ni se acercaba a su verdadero sentimiento.

.–No, no te odio, Draco. Pero quiero terminar con esto. _Necesito_ terminar con esto, ya no puedo más –sollozó ahogadamente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de su amor bañaban sus mejillas mientras éste le besaba suavemente en ellas.

.–No, Harry, no quiero. No quiero terminar con esto, no quiero terminar con lo que tenemos. Eres demasiado importante para mí, demasiado especial para mí. Te quiero, no puedes pedirme que terminemos. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Haremos nuestra relación pública si quieres, pero no me dejes; por Dios, no lo hagas.

.–Es lo mejor, amor. No quiero que, si descubrimos nuestra relación, Voldemort acabe contigo, te quiero demasiado¿no lo entiendes? Es lo mejor para los dos. Déjame solo, por favor –casi suplicó luego, rogando porque Draco le hiciese caso y se fuese de allí. No soportaría perderle, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Prefería perderle a verle muerto por su culpa.

.–Harry, no me dejes, por favor. No lo hagas. ¿Quieres que me muera? –Harry negó fervientemente–. Entonces no me abandones, si lo haces moriré. Por favor, Harry, por favor –sollozaba el rubio. Era un desbordamiento de sentimientos impresionante, nunca antes había suplicado de esa manera, por nada, por nadie–. Harry… no me dejes… por Merlín… no lo hagas…

.–¡Es lo mejor, Draco¿No te das cuenta? Si no terminamos con esto él te matará, y no quiero que eso pase. ¡Déjame solo!

.–¡No¡Estás siendo egoísta¡No quiero que me dejes¡No me importará morir si tú estás junto a mí¿No te das cuenta¡Te quiero!

Harry suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tozudo¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tanto daño¿Por qué? Si seguía así acabaría cediendo. Pero no, no cedería, no estaba siendo egoísta, nada de eso era verdad, estaba intentando salvarle la vida¿no se daba cuenta? Le haría ir por el camino difícil, entonces. Tendría que mentirle, como nunca antes lo había hecho, como no habría deseado hacer.

.–¡Lárgate, Malfoy¡Maldita sea¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero saber nada de ti¿No te das cuenta de que ya no te quiero¿Quieres dejar de molestar y desaparecer de una vez¿Ah¡Dios, no puedo más¡Fuera!

Draco se levantó.

.–¿De verdad quieres que me vaya¿Qué desaparezca? –obtuvo dos rotundos asentimientos ante esto, y no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta para que no le viera morderse los labios del dolor que le provocaba la pérdida de la persona amada.

.–Vete, Malfoy –dijo Harry, aparentando sentir asco, aunque lo que sentía en realidad era una profunda pena, la misma que el rubio.

.–Te amo, Harry; y ésta será la última vez que me escucharás decirlo. Memorízalo bien, porque éstas serán mis últimas palabras. Adiós –dijo Draco.

Y salió. Y Harry no volvió a saber nada de él hasta cinco años después, cuando se enteró de que había muerto en un intento fallido de secuestro contra su persona. Su traición a los mortífagos y Voldemort se había visto descubierta al quebrar los planes de éste con respecto a Harry.

Desde ese momento, el alma de Harry había muerto también, terminada la guerra y cumplidos todos sus propósitos, excepto el de reunirse de nuevo con Draco.

_**Fin**_

_Hola! Os gustó? Espero que sí D La verdad es que en un principio no iba a terminar así, pero luego… bueno, ya veis. Sé que me pasé con lo triste, pero es que me tentaba tanto… sorry! Mil besazos a todos y gracias por leer! Reviews?_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


End file.
